ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Chaos
Plot Red once again was sitting in his ship, searching for the Elemental Gem. Red: Drone, find the Elemental Gem! Drone: Sir, we have not found it yet. Red: FIND IT NOW! Drone, Nervious: Uh, yes sir. (Presses a button, then a screen flickers to life) Red: Where? WHERE?!?! WHERE!??!?!? The screen then locates a planet. In bold letters, comes up the name of the planet, that was called Tarr (I got permission from Omernoy). Drone: Sir, we found it. It's on the planet of Tarr. Red: Let's go! What are you waiting for? I must be omnipotient, now! Drone, Scared: Yes sir. (Activates button, then they fly off) [[Jack 10 Theme Song|''Theme song!]] Jack was back on Earth in his house, angrier as ever. Jack, Angrily: Why would I let Red get away? He killed Tetrax, Sulgite, Zs'Skayr, and now Pyke! I can't beleve it! Arug! Frank: Don't worry. We'll get Red. I know that the Sword of Power was split into four pieces, which means we have one more chance. So, we can't loose. Jack: What if we do loose? Then what? GRR! Frank, calmly: Just be quiet. Don't be angry, just have some hope. Jack, calmly: Okay. Hope, hope. Suddenly the Supertrix glows Purple. Jack: And I think that our time has come. Jack slapped the Supertrix and they teleported away. We cut to Tarr, and we see Red fly in. Red: Hey you! (Points to a Phantu) Where is the Element Gem? The Phantu shakes in fear. Phantu, Scared: I-I-I don't k-know what your talking about! Red, Angrily: Yes you do. Phantu, Scared: No I-I don't! Swampfire had ran in. Swampfire: Hi! (Shoots fire at Red, but he isn't hurt.) Red: Puny. Swampfire slapped the Supertrix then transformed into Ultimate Swampfire and shot a ray of blue fire at Red. Red used sonic screams to deflect the fire, then he used his missle hands to shoot down Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire's arm cracked off. Ultimate Swampfire, Angrily: Now, I'm mad. (Creates another arm, then makes vines trap Red) Red bursted into flames. Ultimate Swampfire: How'da do that? Red: I absorbed a plumber named, Alan. Ultimate Swampfire got angry, and shot a giant blue ball of fire at Red. Red got knocked into the ground a few feet. The fire stopped, and Red got up. Red: That didn't hurt a bit. Remember Polymorphs? (Hand shifts to a Goop arm then reverts back) Ultimate Swampfire: 'I HATE YOU! YOU KILL EVERYONE! EVERYONE! YOU KILLED TETRAX, YOU KILLED SULGITE, YOU KILLED ZS'SKAYR, YOU KILLED PYKE, AND NOW YOU KILLED ALAN! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU! ''' Ultimate Swampfire ran at Red. He tackled him and started punching him. Ultimate Swampfire shot really hot blue fire at his face, and when the fire goes away, Red is gone. Ultimate Swampfire, Angry: Where did he go? Ultimate Swampfire was thrown into the water quarter of the planet by Red. Red: Ha ha ha! Red jumped in also, and started swimming toward Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire: Uh oh. (Makes vine whips and whips Red over to the fire quarter, then runs after him) Red: I think that you made your last mistake. (Absorbs fire, then skin turns into Heatblast's pattern) Cool. Red shot fire at Ultimate Swampfire, but Ultimate Swampfire rolled out of the way and shot fire proof seeds that made vines around Red. Red: I can't burn through the vines! Ultimate Swampfire: I kinda made them fire proof. Red: But I can control them too. The vines set down Red, then sped toward Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire: (Tries to escape) Dang it! Red: (Walks over to him) Now Jack, give me the Supertrix, and your death will be swift. Ultimate Swampfire: I don't think so. Supertrix, Big Chill! Ultimate Swampfire quickly transformed into Big Chill then slapped the Supertrix again and transformed into Ultimate Big Chill and phased out of the vines. Ultimate Big Chill: Boo yah! (Shoots fire breath that quickly turns to ice around Red.) Red: I don't think that's a good idea. Red quickly grew bigger, then he tackled Ultimate Big Chill, but Ultimate Big Chill turned intangibile, and the tackle failed. Ultimate Big Chill: Uh oh. (Times out) Red shot lightning at Jack, and he fainted. Red found the stone, and grabbed it. He teleported away. THE END. Aliens Used *Swampfire (Transformed off screen) *Ultimate Swampfire *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Dan Tennyson